Gerald Hightower
Gerald Hightower once flew the Roving Badger for the Dark Lanterns. He upgraded while flying the party across the Thunder Sea to Xen'drik, and captained Borrowed Time for a while, but when the real king was placed back on the throne and he was able to return home, he gave up his position in favor of something more safe. He was struck by lightning and manifested a Siberys mark, resulting in the crew referring to him as the storm god, but he feared what House Lyrander would do if they got ahold of him. History Darkness Rising Gerald captains the Roving Badger, a Lyrander airship. He takes Dex, Beric, Therudak, and Crast from Sharn to Xandrar. He's easy going and gives some comedic instructions on how to jump from the ship via Feather Fall packs.Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1 The Journey Back When they party has to flee to Xen'drik, Gerald is there to help them out. He proclaims cheerfully that he's never flown over water before, so this ought to be interesting. On the way to Stormreach, the Roving Badger gets attacked by Vennet d'Lyrander's ship, Lightning on Water. Vennet and Gerald have a battle over controlling the airship. Gerald's dragonmark being much smaller than Vennet's, he's at a considerable disadvantage. But then he gets struck by lightning and his dragonmark goes from a little thing on his back to a Siberys Mark of Storm. Fortunately he didn't let it go to his head and is still a super chill dude. The Dawn of Mourning After Beric and Dex return from the dangerous jungles of Xen'drik without Therudak, Crast leaves without telling anyone where he's going or when he's coming back. Beric and Dex are busy with their own things and don't look into it, but Gerald is worried, and goes out as much as he dares to look for his friend, with no luck. This ultimately results in Gerald's anger boiling over and he gets into an argument with the two. Beric storms off the ship and Dex goes to his room, and Booyah is left on deck feeling rather awkward, but offers to help look for Crast.Ep. 55 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter One The Wings of a Prince After leaving Borrowed Time, Gerald was given his own ship to command, and he named if after the Roving Badger. Much to his disappointment, Beric, Booyah, and Dex are hunting a dragon in Aundair at the same time that Gerald is escorting Haydith ir'Wynarn to a royal feast. He lends them his ballista for dragon hunting and takes Charlie and Cassian onboard his ship so they're not needlessly endangered.Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two Items * Speaking Stone, made by Booyah. Appearances * Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1 * Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 * Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 * Ep. 26 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 2 * Ep. 55 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter One * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five * Ep. 62 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Two * Ep. 63 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Three * Ep. 64 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Four * Ep. 65 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Five * Ep. 69 The Brelish Job Chapter Two * Ep. 83 The Five Runes Chapter Two * Ep. 88 The Road Below Chapter Two * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven * Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two * Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two Please note, list is not up to date. Trivia * He smells like lavender. References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Half-Elf